


Ultimate Exhibitionism

by AbbottWarr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gen, Guro, Masturbation, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbottWarr/pseuds/AbbottWarr
Summary: Exhibitionist in a park finds exactly what she was looking for.





	Ultimate Exhibitionism

The woman shivered as she walked along the path, partially from the cold night air on her bare skin and partially from exhilaration at what she was doing. The only clothing she wore was a pair of tall red pumps, her lips and fingernails painted to match. She would have been tall even without the heels and she stood straight as she walked through the night, her long blond hair done up in a neat bun. Her nipples were hard atop her full breasts and there was a shimmering wetness visible on her thigh, below neatly trimmed pubic hair.    
  
The woman suddenly ducked off the path, hearing the approaching sounds of footsteps. As she concealed herself in the shadow of a tree, her hand slowly began to crawl down to her crotch as she watched a couple walk by. The couple had linked arms and were chatting casually, both dressed appropriately for the chill weather. As their voiced faded into the distance the woman tore her hand away from her lower lips, steeling herself and once more stepping back out onto the path.  
  
Things continued in this manner, the woman walking in the quiet night, occasionally hiding while someone passes, getting more and more worked up as she fingered herself surreptitiously behind bushes or trees. The woman had her feet planted wide her back pressed against a tree, two fingers pumping in and out of her pussy, when the sound of a snapping twig brought her back to reality. She quickly realized she had become a little too engrossed and she started hurriedly looking about for the two men in suits she had been hiding from this time. She quickly found them, only a few paces away, their mouths agape as they watched the woman pleasure herself.  
  
The woman quickly withdrew her hand, letting out a small moan as her fingers rubbed her lips on the way out, breaking into as fast a run as she could manage with the heels. She ran, occasionally passing more people wearing equally shocked faces, the night air burning in her lungs, her bouncing tits and feet hurting as she forced her body to move. After a minute she began to hear the distant sound of approaching sirens. She swerved off the path, heading deeper into the wooded park.  
  
The woman leaned against a tree, taking a brief respite, trying to calm her erratic breathing. She was more aroused then she could remember ever having been before, and as she rested she couldn't help her hand snaking its way back down to her pussy. She hissed as she made contact, her slick lips more sensitive than ever before. Moving her other hand to fondle a breast she briefly lost herself to the pleasure.  
  
The woman found herself once more abruptly brought back to reality, this time by the loud sounds of a helicopter, its searchlight quickly cutting through the woods a stones throw away from where she rested. She got ready to run when she saw a line of officers with flashlights approaching through the woods, heading toward her. She broke into a run, heading away from the lights of both the officers and the helicopter. She stumbled over a root, catching herself but making a noise as she twisted her ankle. She saw a few of the lights on the ground turn toward her and heard some yelling. She resumed moving as quickly as she could, now hobbling. Her shoes were impeding her escape enormously, but then again, that had been a large part of why she wore them.  
  
She reached the edge of the park and ran into a wall, she could hear the sounds of heavy traffic at the top of it, a highway that passed next to the park. She could see lights approaching from every direction as she desperately searched for an escape route. At the bottom of the wall, partially hidden behind a bush, she found a drainage pipe, around meter in diameter. She crouched, just barely able to fit into the pipe while squatting, and she began slowly making her way though the detritus within. Tumbleweeds and branches scratched her shins and feet as she slowly moved along, her hands on the sides of the tunnel helping her keep her balance on her good ankle, her titled head brushing against the ceiling. She stumbled once more and a large tumbleweed was thrust against her clit, the sudden pain on her aroused body part caused her to let out a lust tinged yelp. She heard yells back the way she came and a light began to shine down the tunnel. She began moving quicker, hearing the officers behind her entering the tunnel, yelling at her to surrender.  
  
She heard a deafening bang echo down the tunnel, and at the same time she felt a sharp pain in her left hand. Examining her hand she found a chunk missing from the side of her palm, some white bone visible. The officer behind her yelled something, but her ears were still ringing from the gunshot and she couldn't tell what it was. Arousal and adrenaline swelled within the woman at the knowledge that she had been shot, and would likely continue to be shot at should she resist. Unable to hold herself back any long her wounded hand found its way back to her pussy, where she started fingering herself, as she continued to stumble down the tunnel. There was a short curve in the tunnel, bright light streaming from around the bend signaling the upcoming end of the tunnel.  
  
Two more bangs resounded down the tunnel, and the woman felt a sting in her in the calf of her already wounded leg. Breaking into a dangerous pace she lurched down the tunnel, ducked around the bend, and dove out of the opening, hearing the sounds of more metal hitting the wall of the tunnel where it turned. She tumbled into sand, looking up she saw a ring of police officers, all taking cover behind their cars, headlights and guns all trained on the entrance of the tunnel. The helicopter was hovering in the air, the spotlight also illuminating the exit of the tunnel. The tunnel exited onto the beach, and the woman could see the ocean behind the officers.  
  
"Surrender yourself now or we will open fire!" the woman heard, voice loud and distorted from a megaphone.  
  
She shivered once, her hand snaking down to her pussy once more. She planted her heeled feet wide, her upper back on the sand, her pussy facing the line of officers, and she began to furiously masturbate, no longer holding back her moans, fingers of her wounded left hand plunging into her sopping pussy, thumbnail sliding along her sensitive clit, her right hand twisting her nipple, as she massaged the whole breast with her palm.  
  
"Open Fire!" she heard an officer yell, and at the same time began to cum, began to cum the hardest she had in her entire life. Waves of pleasure washing though her body, soon met and amplified with waves of pain as bullets began to rip through her body, piercing her all over, her breasts, her limbs, each rent in her body bringing great pain but also heightened pleasure. One bullet tore through her left hand and obliterated her clit, sending fireworks through her nerves, her pleasure and her lusty screams of pain ascending to unprecedented heights, rubbing her throat raw. Finally a bullet found her brain, and her screams were silenced, but her body didn't cease to move for several more seconds until the bullets stopped flying. The police quickly set up the crime scene, pictures being taken of the womans broken body, ecstatic expression frozen on the half of her face that remained. The woman's final night had ended, exactly as she had planned.  
  
The detective threw the manila folder roughly onto the desk, pouring a glass from his nearly empty bottle of scotch, as he held his head with one hand. He shook his head at the pile of folders on his desk, completely stumped by this case. In the past ten years since the Hierocracy had taken power, their tyrannical enforcement of the new Debauchery laws had reduced crimes of a sexual nature nearly entirely. Public acts of lewdness only rarely happening, illegal intoxicants usually involved, a few of those convicted even showing enough remorse to escape execution, usually by becoming indentured to the Hierocracy. But within the past five months their had been nineteen cases, all sharing extremely odd circumstances. All the perpetrators had displayed the same extreme enthusiasm in their lawbreaking, not only seemingly fully aware of the severity of the punishment, but excited by it, meeting it wholeheartedly, many continuing to engage in their acts of lewdness even as punishment was meted by the police. But the most odd part of the case was that none of women existed in any system. The fingerprints and their faces were in no databases. None of them had ever been employed, or had a drivers license, or even been arrested before in either the Hierocracy or the records of the government that preceded it. Their DNA revealed no known relatives, living or dead. They had carried few effects, but the little clothes they did wear matched no brands that could be found in any system either. They were complete ghosts. The detective sighed, he had absolutely no leads to go on and the higher ups were not happy with his performance on this case. Sighing once more he emptied the rest of the bottle into his glass.


End file.
